The study examines regional cerebral blood flow changes in subjects during worry. We have modified the design of the study, instead of SPECT we are using PET imaging with 015 as a tracer. Using the revised schedule, a total of 6 scans have been completed. Presently, we are analyzing the data to determine the total number of subjects necessary for the study.